School Days
by CherryFreezie777
Summary: In this AU story, we meet L Lawliet and Light Yagami, two very different college students who have one thing in common. They are lonely. Can they both change that once they meet each other? Only time will tell. Lemon,explicit content, yaoi, LightxL.


**Disclaimer and other stuffs**: Hey-hey-hey! Well, reader, I see you stumbled upon this LightxL fan fiction full of love, yaoi, cute uke L, and it's taken place…IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE! Yay! Well, yes. Enjoy the story!

Oh, and sadly, I don't own the series of pure awesome-ness that is Death Note, which belongs to two people who are way cooler than me. Well, that could be anyone, right? Heheh, well it belongs to Ohba and Obata. There.

School Days

**Chapter One: Lonely No More**

I looked at the huge building in front of me and sighed. It's like I know what I'm going to do next. I'm going to go in, check out five of the most memorable pieces of literature, finish them all in time for dinner, and go home. I hate having to live in a rut. I need something to shed a light on my dull, dull life. Something…or someone.

I sighed again and made my entrance into my campus' library. The middle-aged woman who sat in the front desk, glasses too huge for her slender face smiled and waved at me.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Mr. Top-Score-on-the-Final-Exams himself? How does it feel Lawliet? Excited, I concur." said , fixing her glasses as she greeted me. I smiled and nodded.

"It feels pretty good, . I'm sure my guardian will be most proud. I did my best, of course." I said, my voice flat in its usual monotone but still a polite smile playing on my lips.

She giggled and petted my hair and left, picking up a stack of ten books and putting them in their rightful place.

I grew sad. She was the closest thing I had to a friend here in my new school. I was the odd one out, even if I was the top of my class, I was always under appreciated. Except for Mrs. Albarn, she gave me the praise and companionship I so rightfully deserved.

I sighed and walked away from the front desk to the mystery section, my favorite genre of literature. I picked out a book with my favorite character of all time, Sherlock Holmes.

I began to read the first couple of pages and then went over to an unoccupied table. I looked around, no one. No one was here. I wanted someone, I needed someone. Someone who I could call a friend, who I can share my most personal thoughts and secrets. Sure, I have Watari, my guardian and Mrs. Albarn but that wasn't exactly the 'friendship' I was searching for. I wanted something more than that, something neither of them could give me.

Just then, I jumped up, hearing the horrible sound of a chair screeching hard against the wood.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know it would make such a horrid sound." said a melodic voice, so velvety and smooth like silk that sent shivers through my spine. I looked up to see who this gorgeous voice belonged to.

There, sitting down next to me, was Light Yagami, the most gorgeous boy I've ever laid my eyes on. He was perfect. He was popular, smart, funny, and was, of course, gorgeous. He spoke to me on some occasions but never like a friend, just as colleague or something. Probably since I beat him in the top score every time; me ranking number one and he falling behind at number two. We were both very competitive but I have always admired him from afar.

"Oh, hey Lawliet, I didn't know it was you there." said Light, flashing a friendly smile at me. My hands trembled and I just couldn't talk, being nervous and all.

'Focus, Lawliet, you can do this.'

"H-hi, Yagami-san. H-how are you, today?" I said, my voice trembling and my face getting hot. I wasn't used to talking and with a hot boy, nonetheless. Light looked at me and smiled again.

"I've been good, Lawli-chan. Oh, and congratulations on scoring first place in the ranking." He said, looking at me with admiration. I couldn't help but blush, I felt special and he even called me a cute pet name.

"Thank you, Yagami-san. Congratulations to you, too." I said, warming up and feeling much more confident speaking with Light. Light nodded and grabbed on of the books I was reading from the stack I had next to me, examining it.

"Wow, you read a lot, Lawli-chan." said Light, the same admiration in his voice as earlier.

"Well, I have a lot of time on my hands. Plus, I'm not exactly social, so I hang out in the library as much as I can. I guess you can say these books are my friends." I said, truthfully and just a bit embarrassed. Light looked at me and chuckled.

"Aww, Lawli-chan, don't feel sad. You have me, you know?" He said, flashing another one of his million dollar smiles. My heart felt like it might explode.

"W-what do you mean, Light-kun?" I asked, nervously, my face getting hotter. Light looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"I'll be your friend, Lawli-chan. You need anything, I'll be right there. You need someone to talk to, I'll be right there." said Light, the tone in his voice so sweet and genuine. This was the first time I've felt like this. I smiled at him and turned away quickly, the blush on my face getting hotter.

Light grabbed my face and turned it back to face him.

"You're so cute when you smile, Lawli-chan. You should smile more often." Light said, lifting my black-rimmed glasses back into place.

"And that blush on your cheeks is absolutely adorable. Dammit, why do you have to be so cute!" exclaimed Light, playfully, the bottom of his lip pouting. I laughed and then he joined me.

We stayed in the library until I felt a familiar yet annoying vibration in the pocket of my jeans. Must be Watari informing me about dinner. I sighed, not wanting to leave Light.

"Light-kun?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"I-I have to go. My guardian is calling me right now. I'm sorry." I said, feeling pretty bad leaving my first ever friend after…three hours? We've been talking for three hours! It feels like I just got here. Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun.

Light looked sad but tried to keep a smile on his face

"Well, if you have to go, you have to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Light, hope gleaming in his beautiful brown eyes, my heart beating fast again.

"Of course, Light-kun." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, grabbing me in warm embrace. I hugged back, hoping we could stay like this for a real long time. But Light, reluctantly let me go. I smiled at him and waved good-bye.

I sighed and started walking home, it was dark and scary but I was pretty much used to this. It was part of my everyday schedule. Today, unlike other days, was cold outside but, I wasn't cold. The warmness I felt inside and the memory of Light's touch, kept me warm until I reached my destination.

"My, Lawliet, you scored the highest on the national tests! You never let me down, my boy!" said my guardian, Watari, as he embraced me. I smiled at him as we pulled away, fixing my glasses again.

"Watari, I think I'll skip dinner tonight. I'm not feeling quite well." I said, lying. I actually was fine, but the thought of Light kept running through my head, making my stomach do back flips.

Watari looked worried but still managed to smile and nod.

I hurriedly went up to my room, closed the door shut, and laid on my bed. I hugged my pillow tight, hoping and wishing it was Light I was holding in my arms. Sadly, no matter how hard I hoped and wished, it could never be. A forbidden attraction I have for my first ever friend.

"If you only knew, Light-kun. If you only knew." I sighed, still hugging my pillow as I closed my eyes, letting the days events replay back in my mind. I smiled the whole way through.

I walked into my apartment, setting my bags down next to the couch. I looked around. Alone. Completely alone. I sighed as I climbed onto the white, modern looking sofa in my huge, fully-furnished, new apartment, courtesy of my parents.

'What's the point of my parents buying me an apartment to stay in when I have no one to share it with? Do they want to torture me?' I thought to myself, switching on the TV.

'Damn. The only shit they're broadcasting on TV are vile criminals.' I thought once again as I flipped through the channels.

"Nothing's on, I should go to bed, then." I said aloud, knowing no one could respond.

I hopped onto my king sized bed and stared up at the ceiling, completely lost in thought; Most of the thoughts revolving on L Lawliet.

'No, no! I can't think of him that way! We're both guys! But…he's just so cute.' I thought, closing my eyes and letting the mental image of L smiling and blushing flashing through my mind.

"Oh, L, I wish you would give guys a chance. I would totally make you mine." I said, still not letting my eyes flutter open, scared of L leaving my mind forever.

"I will make you mine, L. I will." I said, promising myself. I don't care if it ruins my rep; I deserve to finally be happy, right? I think the only way is finding love, even when it's with your best friend of the same gender. I smiled.

Author's Note/comments thing: So what do you think? Hate it, love it? Better or worse than my other works? Comments would be so appreciated! Now, let me give you a little more insight on the story, if you didn't already get it. Light and L are in college. They are both very competitive but…come on, L's too cute, just let him win. Anyways, L wears glasses, is always by himself and gets excellent grades (sounds kind of like me…except for the whole 'excellent grades' thing) while Light is sort of the opposite. Light also gets great grades but he's popular, always hanging out with friends, never alone, but, in reality, he's extremely lonely. So, will fate bring these two desperate boys together? Only time will tell, my good reader.

Well you know the drill! Comments, reviews, anything!

See you later, guys!

~Cherryfreezie777 (Zaki)


End file.
